Return to paradise
by TeaInk
Summary: Emilias life never was just simple. Now, with the Dark Lord out there, she gets involved into drastic family issues, a love triangle and what is it with her best friend getting all mysterious? possile regulus x oc / sirius x oc


**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Harry Potter or any characters except Emilia + family**

„Emilia, dear, have you already met Mrs Parkinson?", my mother asked me and shoved me right into the arms of an elderly woman.

„Oh my, Orianne! Hasn't your daughter changed? Emilia, I'm so pleased to finally see you again."

I bowed my head politely and smiled at the women. „Likewise, Mrs Parkinson. "

„And well-mannered too… What a lovely bride you'll make one day. Pureblood, well-mannered and rich… Such beauty too. You're a Sytherin, I assume? "

I slightly shook my head, „No, Ravenclaw. "

„Well, well. Better than a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. Orianne, dear, tell me how you've been keeping up? WE sadly lost contact after your pregnancy."

I drifted off. I wasn't interested in the conversation; I didn't want to talk to Mrs Parkinson in the first place.

I allowed myself to glance around the ballroom. It was the flamboyant marriage of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange, my cousin, taking place.

My family has always been close to the Blacks, we shared the same believes, the same blood-status, the same wealth….And probably every second generation the same grandparents.

No, I was just kidding, I really can't think of any Black I'm related to. Well, except Bellatrix.

Speaking of the devil, I saw how Narcissa and Bellatrix made their way over to me.

I glanced over to my mother, who had also noticed and nodded her head in approval.

I hurried over, only to be caught in Narcissas tight embrace.

"Emilia! It's been way too long. Haven't seen you since the holidays began, have I?", she asked nicely and smiled at me.

Narcissa way a truly one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She had her long blonde hair, up in a very elegant bun, her dark blue Victorian dress perfectly harmonising with her blue eyes.

She stood tall, a bit taller than me, but not by much.

"Have you already been introduced to my sister? That's Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange.", she smiled.

"Indeed, we've already been introduced. She's marrying my cousin Rodolphus, remember?", I asked her chuckling while slightly bowing my head to Bellatrix, who embraced me as tight as her sister has done before.

"Oh yes, I recall you saying something like that. I just forgot, Rodolphus and you simply do not share the same looks. That's what keeps me from remembering it.", Narcissa said, trying to defend herself as Bellatrix and I just laughed at her.

She was right though, they didn't have much in common. While Rodolphus and his younger brother Rabastan both had dark, straight hair and dark brown eyes, I practically had Bellatrix hair but in a light shade of blonde. Although I had dark brown eyes, I strongly resembled my father's part of the family, the Merciers, known for distinct cheek bones, a strong jaw, a small nose and large eyes.

I also had a younger brother, Alois. He looked a lot like Rabastan, although his hair was a curly mess, just like mine.

Speaking of my brother, what was he currently up to? But before I could go and look for him, Narcissa spoke up again.

"Since when does your brother hang around with Regulus?", I wanted to turn to Bellatrix but it seemed that she had already vanished into the crowd.

"I don't know. Making allies, maybe?"

My brother has been talking about how he wants to get sorted into Sytherin all summer long, maybe he just wanted to get some insight.

"Let's save poor Regulus. Your brother is a monster." Narcissa decided and dragged me along.

"Hi Reg, we just wanted to say hello." Narcissa said, winking at me to which I growled.

"Is Mum sending you? I didn't do anything wrong! I swear!" Alois started to defend himself.

"Shut up, will you? Don't raise your voice in public!" I scowled him and he obliged, nobody want to make our mum angry.

"Alois! Will you come over?", I heard my dad's voice and grinned triumphantly.

"Will you accept my offer?", Regulus asked me, offering me his arm.

"What?"

"Dance. Do you want to dance? Our mums are watching." he explained swiftly. I just nodded, throwing a dirty look at Narcissa, who grinned madly.

_"__You planned this all along! "_, I mouthed over to her but she just shrugged as Regulus put his hand in my back.

I wasn't a very good dancer, but not bad either.

"Couldn't you have stopped her?", Regulus asked between gritted teeth.

"I didn't even know she was planning this!"

"You aren't a very clever Ravenclaw, are you?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I retorted smirking.

"Waited long for saying this, haven't you? A witty saying proves nothing."

"Let's compromise and say it does."I said, forcing a grin as he spins me around.

"A compromise is an agreement whereby both parties get what neither of them wanted."

**Hello there! :)** Thank you for reading it! Hope you liked it! What do you think about the little regulus- Emilia interaction at the end?

I think there are very few stories about REgulus! :/

**Anyway, leave a review please :)**


End file.
